Destiny's Final Gamble
by MaraJade31
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Destiny But you don’t HAVE to read the first one. Jonathan has a surprise when an infant shows up on his doorstep with a note claiming him to be the father. R
1. Prologue: A New Chapter

**Author's Notes:**

**-Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters; none are of my creation except any of the characters that were not in the films! And any scenes or dialogue from the movies are not mine, they belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal, as do the characters. So leave the lawyers alone and enjoy!

**-Rating:** Teen (PG-13)

**Note to reader:** This is the sequel to Hindered Destiny, but you do not need to read it to understand what is going on.

Anything that is in _Italics_ is being spoken in Egyptian. It has The Mummy and The Mummy Returns spoilers.

And also, I know that I posted this prologue for Hindered Destiny, but it is important. Please enjoy and R&R!

**

* * *

**

THE MUMMY

Destiny's Final Gamble

By Jennifer Wells

"3,000 years ago

In a place called the City of the Dead,

He was buried

Deep beneath the desert sands…

Entombed. Alive.

Never to be disturbed.

He will rise again."

* * *

**Prologue**

"A New Chapter"

Temple of Heqet

Gesy, Egypt

1933

* * *

The moonlight glistened down upon the pools of an ancient temple hidden deep within the lands of Upper Egypt. The waters sparkled with a life almost of their very own in the cool summer's night. The temple itself was alone and forgotten. Scorpions scurried about the earth in search of a midnight snack before the sun's rays would return for a new day's light. They formed tiny footprints in the desert's sand, as they crawled about in their ever-repeating nightly agendas. 

A figure moved swiftly through the shadows with a grace unlike any human could ever possess. It crept closer to the center of the temple.

A hole in the temple's ceiling let loose a ray of moonlight from the sky above, shining down upon a lone human-sized statue, which stood before a single pool in the center of the room like a beacon. The statue was made of stone; the head was that of a frog, and the body of a woman. It was slightly eroded from the harsh centuries that had passed, but otherwise it was maintaining itself quite well.

The mysterious figure stopped before this statue, remaining just barely out of the light and began to speak in an ancient tongue…

_"Heqet, Goddess of the Temple of Gesy, we must speak."_

The mysterious figure stood by in silence, waiting for its response. Above, the light began dim. A cool wind swirled about inside the temple. The scorpions quickly scurried away in all directions in a panic to conceal themselves. And then, a new figure stepped out from behind the statue, and approached the first. The two remained hidden in the shadows, lingering in the dark.

"_Meskhenet?" _asked the second in much surprise quite audibly._ "What brings you out this way, and at this hour? It has been ages since last we spoke-"_

Meskhenet quickly brought a finger to her lips, signaling the other to lower her voice. Meskhenet's voice was grave and urgent as she spoke,

"_Heqet, I will answer all your questions in turn, but first, I have a favor to ask of you and it is of the utmost importance that I have your complete and total cooperation…and above all, Osiris must never know."_

Heqet's eyes became wide at this, their whites catching what little light of the moon still shown through from above. She hesitated a moment or two as she pondered what her friend could possibly mean by this. A slight grin sliced across her face and she leaned in closer, giving Meskhenet her full and undivided attention.

"_My lips are sealed."_

"_Dai yu." _"Good."


	2. Chapter 1: The Three Amigos

****

**Chapter One**

"The Three Amigos"

Fort Brydon, Cairo

Egypt

1933 AD

* * *

Outside of a casbah located somewhere in Fort Brydon, Cairo, Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bey, and Izzy stood at its entrance, as the Med-jai listened to the other two bickering like a couple of old hens. Rick, Evie, and Alex were spending a quiet night on the dirigible just outside of town. All had just returned from their journey to Ahm Shere in Izzy's somewhat imaginative "balloon," and in Jonathan's opinion, it had not ended nearly as quick enough. 

Both he and Izzy had become positively ill from the constant "lovey dovey" looks passing between Rick and Evelyn O'Connell during their sail, and as Alex had so aptly put it, the two of them had needed to get a room! Needless to say, Jonathan was relieved he was nowhere near that ship tonight.

Ardeth too, was glad to be back on his feet, but for far different reasons. Flying had its moments, but he much preferred to be on something which breathed and that didn't hold the possibility of becoming popped.

After a short stay at the Med-jai camp, Ardeth had taken the O'Connells up on their offer to give him a ride out of the desert to spend a few restful days with them back in London. First, however, they had needed to return Izzy to Cairo, before heading home, where they would take a train the remainder of the way.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Izzy, striking him arms into a downward motion for extra emphasis.

"Well it was only a suggestion, Old Boy! After all, you keep bloody complaining about the 'defiling' of your precious ship. I was only trying to offer you some friendly advice!" said Jonathan, clasping onto his "prize" from the long journey.

Izzy had been complaining nonstop the entire way to the casaba about leaving the O'Connells alone on his ship and frankly, Jonathan was becoming quite annoyed without having so much as a drop of liquor in him to quell his impatience.

Izzy watched as Jonathan began to stroke the diamond as if it were a pet just to taunt him some more. Why the hell couldn't he have left it back on the ship! He carried it just to spite him; he knew it!

"Advice? Huh! Is that that what you call it? I know what you're up to, and it ain't gonna work!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger in Jonathan's face.

"Excuse me? Just what are you trying to suggest? That I would lie to you, my bestest best friend in the whole entire world?" said Jonathan with a tone to suggest that he was hurt.

"Save it for your 'wife!'" Izzy retorted. "You know as well as I do that the second I turned my back, you'd be off and running with half of what's mine! Isn't that right, Ardeth?"

"Here we go again…" muttered Ardeth Bey, while rolling his eyes.

The entire trip back to civilization had consisted of Rick and Evie's love nestling and Jonathan and Izzy's arguing over who the diamond rightfully belonged to. Ardeth, who was usually a patient man, had been tempted to throw it overboard, along with Jonathan and Izzy, but it would not have been the proper thing to do for the leader of the twelve tribes of the Med-jai, so Rick had done it.

"As I have said before, My Friends, I believe that such a thing should not come between the two of you. You should share it, fifty-fifty and be done with it," he answered, trying his best not to get into the argument.

Jonathan and Izzy stared at one another for a moment, their eyes switching back and forth between the diamond to the other.

"But-" Izzy began, only to be stopped by a scimitar's blade being thrust between him and Jonathan.

"Fifty-fifty…" repeated Ardeth, with a stern gaze, which caused both Jonathan and Izzy to immediately grab the other's hand and shake it.

"Fifty-fifty," they said in unison, trying to act convincing for the Med-jai, Jonathan gulping. Ardeth nodded, satisfied with the outcome. Sometimes you had to instill fear to maintain order. It was a rule he lived by.

"Now, what is this place that you have brought us to?" he asked, motioning to the door as he replaced his weapon to his sash.

"This would be a casbah," answered Jonathan, still trying to keep an eye on Izzy. Though they had now made an agreement, he did not trust him any more than he had before, after all, Jonathan knew he fully intended to keep the diamond to himself. It was what he would do, no actually, it was what he planned to do.

"We're gonna pick up some chicks!" Izzy added with much enthusiasm.

"Um yes, well that too," said Jonathan, taking his eyes from Izzy and looking to the Med-jai. Ardeth looked at the two of them blankly.

"Pick up chicks?' Why would I want to pick up a chicken?" he asked, rather confused. Izzy and Jonathan exchanged looks, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Just follow us and we'll show you how it's done!" said Izzy, putting his arm around Ardeth's shoulder. Ardeth gave an unfriendly gaze, causing the smaller man to retract his arm.

Jonathan chuckled. "Stick with us, Old Boy and you'll be popular in no time," he said, as the three of them pushed open the door and entered the casbah.


	3. Chapter 2: Enchanted Casaba

Chapter Two

"Enchanted Casaba"

Local Casaba

Fort Brydon, Cairo

Egypt

1933

Inside, the room was filled with travelers, locals, belly dancer girls, and just about every type of character one would expect to find in a casaba on a Friday night in Cairo.

The joint was dim, but there was enough light emitting from the faintly lit lamps that from hung above to see the shadows of people mingling and downing shots of liquor. Jonathan wasn't particularly fond of this place, as it reminded him of the awful taste of blood in his mouth from a day not far enough in the past.

Ardeth disliked the room even less, but for far more different reasons; the noise. His eyes wandered around the bar and sized up the men and women who could be a danger. Ardeth Bey was always on guard, he was a Med-jai after all, and his hand brushed his scimitar.

A tall, burly man with a stomach, which was perhaps larger than the rest of him, stepped to prevent Ardeth from following Jonathan and Izzy to the far end of the room. When the two realized their friend was not with them, they stopped and turned about.

"Um… He's wit' us," stated Izzy, pointing at the Med-jai and then himself with his thumb.

"Really? Big sword…" said the burly man, stealing a glance at it and then at Ardeth. He smiled peculiarly, making Ardeth quite uncomfortable.

"It is no bigger than most, I assure you," insisted Ardeth, trying to step around the man, but he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Uh uh! You give it to me and then we'll see about lettin' ya pass," said the man, showing his crooked teeth. Ardeth was most displeased and showed it with his eyes.

"This weapon was given to me by the former leader of the twelve tribes of the Med-jai on his deathbed. I will not just hand it over as a payment for entering a would be brothel."

The man looked seriously back into the eyes of Ardeth for a moment before releasing a loud and raspy, and also quite annoying, laugh. His belly shook and he turned around to smack Jonathan on the shoulder, hard.

The Englishman was caught off balance and nearly fell into the lap of a local male alcoholic, but luckily for everyone involved, Izzy was there to catch him before there was a violation of sorts.

"Your friend sure takes life seriously. Give him a few drinks. On the house!" he cried, throwing his arms up into the air. The entire joint cheered and the fat bellied man laughed again. Ardeth wondered who had let this man out and was about to state that drinking was against his religion, but Jonathan thankfully for all of their sakes, broke in.

"Come on, let's go," said Jonathan. "Wouldn't want things to get rough," he added, rubbing his shoulder and stretching his neck to the side.

Together the three found a booth near the back of the casaba and sat themselves down. They had certainly already attracted an awful lot of attention and Jonathan was glad he had placed a black cloth over his diamond. Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to come here to show it off. Mostly he had wanted to make Izzy jealous, but now that he was here… things seemed dangerous. Not that he wasn't used to danger, he thought gallantly and smugly to himself.

Jonathan reminded himself that if things did get messy, he had his gun with him and he was mostly sure that Ardeth Bey would protect him as well. Mostly.

Needless to say, the three were definitely a sight to see; a gambler, clasping on for dear life to the largest diamond in the world; a junk dealer/pilot, wearing his cap and goggles atop his head; and a grumpy Med-jai warrior, which one did not usually find in such an establishment.

"So, Ardeth, ready for your first lesson in love, Old Boy?" asked Jonathan, rubbing his hands together excitedly after setting the clothed diamond on the table. Ardeth looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I am a Med-jai warrior, a warrior for God. I do not partake, nor have I ever partaken in such a display of behavior." Ardeth was certain that would spark a protest with this duo and awaited the results.

Jonathan and Izzy exchanged a look which had the both of their mouths hanging wide open. "You can't be serious!" exclaimed Jonathan to Ardeth.

"Man, you don't know what you're missin'!" cried Izzy.

"Izzy, this man needs our help," said Jonathan in all seriousness.

Izzy quirked an eyebrow. "I don't know. He seems awfully fond of that sword of his."

Ardeth was not pleased with that statement and grabbed Izzy by the ear, pulling his head down onto the table.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Izzy sputtered quite rapidly.

Drawing his scimitar, Ardeth brought it down hard just in front of the junk dealer's nose. Izzy went cross-eyed in horror.

"I believe you have offended the 'lady,'" he said with a smile on his lips. Jonathan chuckled and Ardeth released Izzy, before putting his sword away.

"That wasn't funny!" cried Izzy, pointing at the both of them. "Why's everybody always tryin' t' kill me?" he muttered, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat to sulk.

"Heh! You're one to talk," said Jonathan.

Ardeth shook his head and decided to give in. "If I have a choice I would prefer the lesson instead of the complaints." Secretly he was quite interested in what Jonathan and Izzy would say on this matter and where exactly chickens came into the whole picture.

Jonathan smiled and seemed to grow excited that he now had a new protégée. "Good, good! You've made the first step. Now, all we need are some drinks!" he said, snapping his fingers. "Waitress! Over here," he called to a woman. "A round please." The young woman nodded and went to the bar.

"You better not be payin' for that with _my_ half of the diamond," Izzy said with some bitterness.

"Oh bugger off," said Jonathan, leaning forward to speak to Ardeth.

Izzy's jaw dropped and he couldn't get any words to come out. He just pointed and made little squeaks.

"Yes…" said Jonathan, looking at the junk dealer oddly, before turning to the Med-jai again. "Well, first of all, you have to look about the room," explained Jonathan, acting out his instructions. Ardeth awkwardly, from confusion, did the same to see what, or who Jonathan was looking at.

"Next you need pick out a woman, one that looks good and spunky, not too bright, they're the best at b…" Jonathan stopped when he noticed Ardeth looking at him. The Englishman blushed and chuckled. "It's not so important at this point. You'll find out on your own. Trust me, Old Boy," he said, patting Ardeth on the shoulder.

The Med-jai just sat there and Izzy snickered.

"Almost bit your tongue on that one, didn't ya?" he teased. "Honestly, what would your _wife_ think?"

Jonathan sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Bloody wanker…" he muttered.

Izzy suddenly straightened and cried excitedly, "Ha! That's right! 'Cause you ain't got a wife!"

"But I do have a diamond," added Jonathan.

Izzy's forehead fell and hit the tabletop with a thud, just as the waitress brought the three men some drinks.

"Thank you, Doll," said Jonathan, lifting his shot. "Cheers," he added, winking at the woman. She smiled and walked away, as Jonathan downed his drink.

Wincing he swallowed and slammed the glass down on the table. "Ah," he said. "That hit the spot. Now… where exactly was I? Oh yes," he said, blushing a bit for the second time now. He smiled almost boyishly and continued.

"Find a broad that will listen to every word that you have to say. Admiration is key, my good sir."

Ardeth smirked. "And why is that?"

Izzy actually snorted at this point from the expression on Jonathan's face.

"I don't believe I've had enough drinks yet to answer that yet!" retorted Jonathan, taking Ardeth's shot and downing it now. He made the same face as before after swallowing and then proceeded to look about the room. His two friends just smirked in amusement and shook their heads.

Jonathan gazed about until he found a woman with blonde hair wearing a rather revealing dress for this day and age, which sparkled, which meant she was rich! She was perfect for this lesson he thought, but before he could make his move to call her over, he was suddenly slapped across the face!

"I say!" he cried. Jonathan blinked his eyes repeatedly and placed his hand upon his cheek, which was stinging quite profusely. After a few moments he was able to regain a clear vision and looked up to see Shelia. The blonde showgirl that he had been with the night that Meela and her minions had come and mistaken him for his brother-in-law.

She stood before him, wearing another one of her famous glittered dresses with a look of complete fire in her eyes. If she had had the ability, he was sure that she would have burnt him to a crisp, but what could he have possibly have done to cause such a rage in her?

"You said that you would call me! I've been waiting for two weeks! And what do I get? NOTHING! And then I come here and find you gallivanting around in the local casaba. How could you!? I thought we had something special!?" she shouted.

Jonathan, who had just been staring at her (and her breasts) in complete and utter shock, along with Izzy and Ardeth, finally found the ability to open his mouth again.

"But Shelia, I- There were mummies and scorpion beasts! Large claws!" he said, mimicking the claws.

"I went along with your lies before because I thought it was cute that you tried to impress me, but this! This is just sick!" Shelia backhanded him this time, _hard,_ across his other cheek and stormed off in tears into the night. Izzy was completely scared to death and was glad that he wasn't the one that had dated her.

"I take it that was your wife?" joked Izzy. Ardeth smiled, but as usual did not allow a laugh to form. Jonathan was too riled up to pay any mind to Izzy's comment.

"Good Lord! What in bloody Hell got into that wench!? You try to be a good man and tell them the truth and where does it get ya!" he cried as he licked his wounds.

"Smacked in the face?" Izzy pointed out.

"No! Well, erm, yes!" said a very confused Jonathan. "But, oh hell. Who needs her anyway!?" he shouted toward the door. It was then that he suddenly noticed that every eye in the joint was on him.

Jonathan stopped and smiled awkwardly. "She started it," he said, as people gradually forgot about his outbursts. In the meantime, Jonathan tried to regain his dignity and pride.

He began to open and close his jaw, making sure that it was still in place, it sure didn't feel like it. At least now his cheeks had gone completely numb, but that wouldn't last long. He figured he would need a lot of drinks tonight to dowse the pain. Boy, would he be regretting this in the morning.

"My friend, perhaps next time, you should call her, or else let me teach you how to properly defend yourself," said Ardeth, who was actually feeling a little sorry now for the man on top of the urge to chuckle a bit.

"Oh not to worry, happens all the time!" he said, brushing it off.

"I'll bet!" said Izzy, putting on his spare eye patch.

"I am almost afraid to ask, but what is that for?" asked Ardeth.

"Oh this?" smiled Izzy, in a very proud of himself way. "It accentuates my dashing looks!" he said, bobbing his eyebrows up and down and lifting the patch to reveal his eye.

"Perhaps explanations are better kept to yourself," replied Ardeth, rolling his eyes. He was right, he shouldn't have asked. Izzy gave him a look and put the patch back over his eye.

From the back of the casaba, a woman snuffed her cigarette into the ashtray on the table and rose from her seat. She walked with grace across the room. All that stood in her way seemed to part like water and stare at her as she made her way by. Jonathan Carnahan felt a cool whisper reach his ears and he turned his head to discover this beauty.

She wore a tight, gold and white dress with lotus blossoms bordering the top of her breasts. Her hair was full of luster, contrasting its blackness. Her bangs were cut bluntly at the forehead and a uraeus was around her head. Jonathan was spellbound.

"Jonathan Carnahan?" she asked with some difficulty. It was apparent by her accent that English was not her first language.

"Y-yes?" he answered nervously.

The woman smiled, her eyes of coal shining. She reached out and took his hand. Jonathan stood, his eyes locked in hers in a strange way. Ardeth and Izzy looked at one another worriedly.

"Hey! Where are you goin'?" asked Izzy, as the woman wrapped a sash around Jonathan's neck and started to lead him away from the table. All Jonathan did was wave a hand to let them know he was fine and continued on his way.

"Something is not right with this," said Ardeth, standing and drawing his scimitar. He started to approach the woman, but three men jumped in front of him.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Please, you must let me by. My friend is not himself," insisted the Med-jai, indicating Jonathan.

The men smirked. "You're new to this game, aren't you?" said the first.

Izzy greedily pulled the diamond toward himself and looked over his shoulder at Jonathan who was now standing between two fountains. The woman was pressing her breasts against his chest and breathing upon his neck, as her sash yanked his hips against hers.

Jonathan let out a slight cry and shut his eyes, as she slid down, raking her nails along his chest and stomach over his shirt. Turning around, she slid back up his body, wriggling her hips against his obvious need for her. Jonathan opened his eyes and watched her drunkenly. There was no one else around in his mind and she turned her head enough to blow him a kiss. Her lips were just inches from his and she smiled. Jonathan ached for that kiss to be real.

Starting to walk away, she pulled her sash back and walked toward the hotel rooms, motioning for him to follow. Jonathan tripped a bit and caught himself on the fountain, his shoes now sopping wet, but he didn't care. He just watched her and followed.

"Jonathan!" shouted Ardeth from behind the men. "Do not go with her! What about the diamond of Ahm Shere?" he tried, thinking it would bring him back. He couldn't get by and he felt his friend was in grave danger, but his reminder did not bring him back at all.

Jonathan and the woman disappeared as they made their way up the stairs and Ardeth grabbed Izzy by the arm. "Come. We must get the others."

"For what?" asked Izzy. "I've got my diamond now, he's gettin' laid, and you're… turning into the biggest mother hen I've seen!"

Ardeth tried to calm himself. "But don't you see? Something is not right. Jonathan would never leave the diamond of Ahm Shere here like this."

"Let me see… Do I care? No! It's mine, where it belongs! Might even get a few women of my own out of it," he said with a grin.

Ardeth sat down, exasperated. "As a warrior for God, I have come to trust my gut. I know when something is not right. She was dressed as the ancients. Witchery is going on this night. I can say that no good will come of it…"

"Someone ran over your dog in a past life, didn't they?" asked Izzy, taking a shot of bourbon. "Relax, he's not going t' get shot in the ass. That's only when O'Connell is about…" he muttered. "Another round!" he shouted to the waitress. Ardeth just sat there, contemplating things quietly.


	4. Chapter 3: Destiny

**Author's Note:** This chapter is for you, Sheri:D You're the only reason Jonathan gets a love scene in my Imhotep/Anck story. lol Jen

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Destiny"

By the time Jonathan and the mysterious woman dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing reached the hotel room, they were locked in a heated kiss, which would change destiny itself for many unsuspecting souls.

The woman threw Jonathan's coat off his shoulders and pulled it down his arms. It got stuck at his wrists and he struggled by desperately shaking his arms.

He had to touch her before she came to her senses! And, she smelled so wonderful.

The jacket flew across the room and landed on the lampshade beside the bed, dimming the lighting and creating the perfect mood, as Jonathan liked to think he'd done on purpose.

Before he could administer even one more kiss, he was pulled into the room, not too certain if it by his own free will or not. He just knew he had to have this woman. Her lips were wet and full, pressing passionately to his. Her sleek form pressed erotically against his, tempting him with all sorts of fanciful fantasies.

Soon their tongues were in a dance of their own, taunting and teasing the other, begging each other for more. Jonathan explored her mouth and felt the sash behind his neck once again. He stopped their kiss and looked at her, short of breath and with lusting eyes.

"Did I mention how rich I am?" he asked, deciding that it couldn't hurt to add that little tidbit. She smiled and tilted her head, her eyes lowering and begging his to follow their trail.

Guiding his head down to her breasts with the sheer material, the woman arched her body, pressing against him. Jonathan instantly felt his pants grow awfully tight and he had to take a moment to catch his breath. His eyes shut and he laid his head on her chest, listening to a heartbeat which did not exist… but he was too entranced to take notice.

Out of breath, he began to suck at the tops of her breasts and pull the dress down to expose the fleshy mounds. Her tan skin was flawless and he was in awe. His tongue could not be held back and he licked the nipple of one, while kneading the other. All the while he looked up at her, curiously to see what she liked.

"What is your name?" he asked her in the middle of sucking.

She smiled. "Call me Destiny," she said, tugging on the front of his pants and pulling him to the bed. The dress dropped to the floor.

Jonathan's erection was now very apparent to everyone involved and he shivered at the sight of her body. Her curves were voluptuous, her breasts the perfect size for his hands.

She grabbed his face, kissing him with fire, her hands running madly over his hair.

"Uhh…" he groaned, eyes half closed as he longed to feel her naked, slender form pressed to his, as they leaned back onto the bed.

"You're awfully friendly," he managed as she moved her lips to his throat. Jonathan smiled and began to crawl on top of her, only to be stopped hile he was still on his knees.

Destiny waggled a finger at him and smirked, before making the next move. She undid his belt, yanking it from his pants and throwing it to the ground with the sound of a whip's crack. Jonathan had never been more aroused when he saw the way she had looked at him while doing this.

"Shhh," she hushed, a finger touching his lips. "Let us make love and be one like the waters of the Nile and its shores."

Jonathan wasn't too sure at this point what that meant, but hey, he was all for it! "Right!" he said with a nod and fumbled to get his pants undone. Destiny touched his hands and smiled.

"I believe we have time," she said, pulling him to her and kissing him once again. Her arms went around him, but one finger flickered toward the door. The lock turned. No one would disrupt them now.

Jonathan pressed himself against her, hard as can be, his mind swimming. His tongue dove into her sweet mouth and scraped her tongue. By God she tasted good!

"Ohh!" Destiny cried softly, throwing her arms back and writhing beneath him. Jonathan felt himself quiver with desire and drip with need.

Destiny's right leg went around him and her left foot ran up the back of his leg, pushing up his pant leg. "Jonny," she breathed into his ear, biting it gently before sucking it tenderly and flicking it with her tongue.

Jonathan moaned and reached between her legs to find her sweet spot. At the touch of her wetness for him, he shivered and slipped just the tips of his fingers into her. She was warm and needed him. He couldn't help but to go in further with his two fingers.

Moaning, Destiny writhed and Jonathan caught her nipple with his mouth, nuzzling into it. He sucked harder and played with it teasingly, as he began to push his pants off.

Destiny roughly pushed him off her and flipped so that she was on top of him. Yanking his pants off, she smiled wickedly and yet sweetly while licking his thigh, eyes on his all the while. Nearing his groin, she stopped and dragged a finger along the top of his penis. Jonathan quivered again and white liquid excreted from his tip.

At this, Destiny smiled that grin again and licked it, before sucking and taking him into her mouth. Jonathan's eyes rolled back into his head and he gripped the sheets. His legs kicked and he wriggled, helpless against her. His hardness throbbed and he grabbed her head, fingers digging against her scalp.

"Ohhh," he moaned. "Don't stop. Yes, that's the spot. Right… there!" he said, out of breath and trying to watch her, but he couldn't keep his eyes open. He had never felt anything like this. The way her tongue licked and melded around him, the way she teased him with her gentle sucking, the way she would suddenly intensify the sensations! By God!

Jonathan twisted his hips up, feeling himself go deeper into her mouth. Her tongue wriggled back and forth, up and down, along the back of his penis, until it again found the tip and licked up the droplets. Jonathan moaned her name, "Destiny… Oh Destiny… Please, can't stop…"

Destiny smiled and raked her nails over the tops of his thighs, then his hips. She slid her body up his until she reached his mouth and kissed it for a long moment, which stole Jonathan's breath away.

"Just wanted to show you what perfection tastes like," she whispered.

Hearing this, Jonathan could wait no more! He had to have her. He grabbed her legs, and entered her hard. Destiny sat up and threw her head back. Her hands pressed against his chest and she tore open the button-up shirt that he wore.

Slowly, they rocked together, moaning and crying for each other. Jonathan could see nothing else, but this woman atop him and he had never felt more connected with anyone.

He thrust deeper and she grinded down on him, her long hair falling over her pointed breasts. Jonathan grabbed her bottom and squeezed it, gritting his teeth. "Bloody hell!" he cried, sitting up and suckling her nipple. He pulled her body against his and pushed deeper into her at an angle, which caused him to grow even harder. It was almost painful, but the pleasure that came with it was more than he'd ever experienced.

Jonathan pulled her down on him again and again, quickening the pace. Destiny cradled his head and held him against her breasts. His hot breath was moist against her skin, his breathing ragged now, as was hers.

"Jonathan!" she managed to sputter.

"How close… How close are you, love?" he asked her, pushing back her hair and watching her grind on him.

"_I'll give you a hint_…" she said in ancient Egyptian, but Jonathan was so rusty and too aroused to care, or understand.

Suddenly they two's bodies stiffened and Jonathan pulled her hard down on himself, reaching deeper into her moist heaven. "Huhhhhh!" he cried, trying to breathe, his manhood spasming inside her and filling her with his seeds. He could feel her tightening around him and her body trembling with pleasure.

A gasp emitted from her lips and all she could say again and again was, "Jonathan! …Jonathan!" Her hands desperately pawed at his curly hair until the two collapsed backwards onto the bed, panting and glistening with sweat.

After a few minutes, Jonathan's head started to clear, his heart rate slowed. He smiled and turned on his side to speak to Destiny, but found she was not there.

Jonathan did a double take and looked about the room. There was no one there. How in the? "I say. What did I have to drink and when can I get some more?"

Still, it was creepy. That couldn't have been a hallucination and he was certain the woman hadn't been an escape artist.

Frantically, Jonathan collected his clothes, dressed, and ran out the door. He stopped halfway down the hall, however, when he realized he was only in his shorts and shirt when he heard the scream of a corpulent middle-aged woman.

"Right… My mistake!" he said and ran back into the room. He slipped on his trousers and then bolted out and down the stairs. He found the casaba was nearly empty now. The smoky haze of the cigarettes was no longer so strong. Strange, he thought, but he saw Ardeth and Izzy at the table. If anyone could help him explain this, it was Ardeth.

Jonathan ran over. "You'll never guess what just happened to me!"

"I don't think I want to," remarked Izzy. "Unless it involves you getting' shot in the arse!"

Ardeth noticed that Jonathan was pale and ignored Izzy. "Is something the matter, my friend?"

"She, that, Destiny… She's gone. I think… I think I'm losing my mind," stated Jonathan, falling into a chair.

"My friend," began Ardeth, "relax. Now what is this about destiny?"

"That woman who seduced me. She went… POOF!" exclaimed Jonathan.

Both Ardeth and Izzy raised their eyebrows.

"Jonathan… there was no woman here who seduced you…" said Ardeth in confusion. He was greatly concerned now. Izzy too.

"If he's lost it, I get dibs on his stuff!" said the junk dealer, hugging the blanketed jewel. Ardeth could have smacked the man, but resisted.

"No! I had SEX! It was unbelievable!" shouted Jonathan, standing up and attracting attention to himself.

"Jonathan, calm down. I think you've had too much to drink. You've been at the bar ordering drinks all night," explained Ardeth.

Jonathan looked around. "Excuse me?"

Izzy and Ardeth nodded. "Yes," they said in unison. Jonathan looked even paler and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Told ya to lay off o' that absinthe," lectured Izzy. "I drank it once and for a week straight I thought I was the bloody queen of England!"

Ardeth gave the man a strange look, while Jonathan managed to appear bewildered.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Jonathan sarcastically, "but this DID happen. It was… amazing. I have to find her."

"I think we should all leave. You need rest," suggested Ardeth.

"Right. Jonathan's crazy, is that it?" he began. "I'm nothing but a drunken loon! Quack! Quack!"

"Um, Jonathan, I ain't no expert, but I don't think loons quack," said Izzy.

"Shut it, and give that back! It's my diamond! I don't need this foolishness. I'm going back to bed. At least there things make sense," cried Jonathan, snatching the diamond away after a bit of a tug-o-war with Izzy.

"Back in bed where your girlfriend went poof? Oh yeah, there's a real safe place for your sanity!" Izzy remarked mockingly.

"Yes! But I'll have you know, she was quite satisfied, before she disappeared..." Jonathan's eyes grew shifty as he pondered things. Snatching his pet diamond he was then off to the hotel room for a good night's sleep in hopes that something would make sense in the morning.


End file.
